


O Christmas Tree

by TokiKurp



Series: Tiny!Semi [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Butternut, Child!Semi, Christmas, Christmas Tree, Decorating the Tree, M/M, Real or fake tree?, The tree is Butternut's new napping area, Uncles come to help!, owl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:44:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: But the real question is, real or fake tree?





	

“You want to get a Christmas tree this year?” Akaashi asked with a raised eyebrow. Bokuto looked up as he wrapped the garland around the stair’s railing and smiled at his husband.

“Yeah! What’s Christmas without a tree?”

“But Kotarou, we haven’t gotten a tree since we were in university.”

“Keiji, that one doesn’t count! That was the size...it was smaller than Eita!” Bokuto tried to think of how big it was then looked at his son, who was playing with Butternut. The little blond looked up when he heard his name.

“Hoot?” Butternut hooted.

“And we didn’t even decorate it.” The wing spiker whined as Eita walked over and looked up to his parents as the discussed about the tree.

“Kotarou, a Christmas tree is a Christmas tree.”

“Yeah, but we need a BIG one! Come on, babe.” Bokuto came down and picked Eita up, leaning against the child’s face. “It’s his first Christmas with us, we should go all out!”

Akaashi let out a sigh as a small smile crossed his face. He reached out and grabbed Eita, bringing him over to the former setter and kissing his forehead. “Well...you’re right. We should make it special.”

“Aw yeah! We’re going to go out and get the BIGGEST tree ever! And we’re going to get an ax and cut-”

“Kotarou, we should get a fake tree. Less of a mess we have to clean up after Christmas has passed.” Akaashi cut in as the wing spiker’s mouth dropped open.

“HUH? Keiji, we can’t get a fake tree!”

“And why not?”

“Because a real one just makes the house smell of Christmas!”

“It’s called a candle and I know I will be the one sweeping all the pins that fall so I want to get a fake tree.” Akaashi replied as he adjusted Eita on his hip.

“Ah, Keiji! Come on, where’s the fun in getting a fake tree when we could have a real one!”

“Are you going to clean up after the tree? Are you going to water the tree?”

“Uh well...yeah I will!”

“I give it three days.”

“Keiji have some faith in me!” Bokuto whined before he got an idea. “How about we let Eita pick!”

“Huh?” The child asked as he looked back and forth between his parents.

“What should we get sports? A real or fake Christmas tree?” Bokuto asked as the child tilted its head to the side and blinked.

“I don’t think he understands.” Akaashi chuckled.

“Why is a tree gonna come inside?” Eita asked. “Eita thought they lived outside.”

“Well, yes they do. But this is a special kind of tree that can come inside during Christmas. It’s called a Christmas tree and that’s where Santa Claus leaves all your presents.” Akaashi explained as Bokuto came up with Eita’s tablet and showed him a picture of a Christmas tree.

“And you decorate it! See.” The picture Bokuto pulled up was showing a tall tree was brightly lit, red and gold ornaments all up and down the tree, and a gold and red ribbon wrapped all the way down the tree with red flowers on top of it. Eita’s eyes widened and he was in awe. Bokuto and Akaashi smiled as they watched him stare at it. He looked up and nodded.

“Eita wants a tree like that! A super BIG tree!” Eita exclaimed as he threw his hands in the air, a big smile on his face. The two husbands smiled and nodded.

“Okay, we’re going to get the biggest tree we can find! But Eita, do you want a real tree?” Bokuto asked as a smirk crossed his face. “They smell nice.”

“Yeah!”

“Kotarou.” Akaashi sighed. But he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw his two favorite boys cheer, especially seeing how bright Eita smiled. This was something he was now looking forward too. “Alright, real tree it is.”

* * *

“GUESS WHO’S FINALLY HERE!!” Kuroo called out as him and Kenma arrived. Akaashi had called Kenma to ask if him and Kuroo would come help them set up their tree and decorate it. Of course, Kuroo said yes in a heartbeat (Even though he wasn’t on the phone, he still had heard him.) and said they’d be right over. While they removed their shoes, the two heard little feet running towards them.

“Uncle Kuroo! Uncle Kenma!!” Eita smiled brightly as he rushed up to them.

“Hey, there’s my favorite nephew!!” Kuroo opened his arms and picked up the happy child, hugging him tightly. Kenma chuckled and smiled softly, Kuroo loved that little boy with all his heart. 

‘ _ One day. _ ’ Kenma thought as Eita leaned over to him, wanting a hug. Eita made him snap out of his thoughts and take him into his arms. The child hugged Kenma and snuggled close to him.

“Hi Uncle Kenma! Come see da pretty tree Eita saw!” He smiled brightly.

“Okay, show Uncle Kuroo and I.” Kenma said as the child nodded. He was set down and took Kenma’s hand and walked into the living room, where Bokuto and Akaashi were rearranging their living room to fit the tree inside.

“WHOA is that a beauty! You picked the prettiest tree I’ve ever seen, kiddo!” Kuroo exclaimed as they saw the tree. Bokuto and Akaashi turned around and saw their help had arrived.

“Ah, isn’t it! We were just about to give up hope, but then! Eita saw the perfect tree in the distance and pointed it out!” Bokuto explained as Eita smiled and nodded.

“Yes and he picked the perfect height too. We can actually put the star up there.” Akaashi chuckled as he looked toward the top of the tree.

“You did a good job picking the tree out, Eita.” Kenma praised as the child smiled up at his uncle. 

“Thank you!”

“Alright you two,” Akaashi started as he walked over to Eita and picked him up. “Start setting the tree up while Eita, Kenma and I start to open all the ornaments.”

“Alright, alright. Come on bro! This can’t be hard, right?” Kuroo assumed as he walked over.

Boy were they wrong. 

The tree fell over many times when they thought they had secured the Christmas tree. And each time, Eita laughed because of Bokuto and Kuroo’s reaction. Kenma and Akaashi just stared unimpressed each time, but couldn’t help but laugh. But the moment the tree fell on top of Eita, thankfully just the top so it wasn’t much, they moved to the dining room.

“Now you smell like a Christmas tree!” Kuroo called out as they moved to the dining room. He heard Eita giggle in response. 

Half an hour and many failed attempts later, the tree was finally secured and standing straight up. When Eita came in, he gasped when he saw the tree standing.

“Yay, Daddy and Uncle Kuroo fixed the tree! No more falling on Eita!” The child cheer.

“Yup! No more falling on Eita!” Bokuto agreed as he picked him up. “Ready to decorate?!”

“YEAH!”

“ALRIGHT! Let’s start, sports!” Eita nodded as Akaashi and Kenma returned with all the ornaments that were of various colors, designs and sizes. Before they started putting the ornaments on, the lights were put on. 

“Watch this kiddo.” Kuroo said as he plugged in the lights and the lights came on, colorful lights lit the tree. The child gasped and stared in awe. 

“I think he’s satisfied. We’re done!” Kuroo chuckled as they watched Eita look at the lights for a few minutes.

“Eita,” Akaashi called out as the child looked over. The former setter held up an owl ornament with a small smile. “We have to decorate the tree. Do you want to put this one up?”

“Yeah!” The child rushed up and was handed the owl ornament, who stared at the small owl, which was dressed in a Santa hat.

“This little birdy needs to be high up! So up you go!” Bokuto lifted Eita up and onto his shoulders, near the top of the tree. “Put it on the tree. Anywhere you like!”

The child smiled and nodded, placing the first ornament on the tree. For the next hour, they decorated the tree. Akaashi was decorating, but couldn’t help but watch Eita decorate with the help of Bokuto. Such a sweet site that he even took a picture of when the two smiled at each other. His new favorite picture.

“Alright Eita, one last thing and the tree is ready! Do you know what that is?” Akaashi asked as the child blinked and shook its head. “We have to put the star at the very top. And guess what, you get to put it up.”

“Oh? Okay!” He smiled as Bokuto picked him up again and handed him the star. “Right at the top there!”

“Right here, kiddo.” Kuroo pointed as Eita reached toward the top and put the star at the top. The child smiled and clapped as he realized he put the star at the top of the tree. The adults chuckled and looked at the whole tree.

“And perfect! You did awesome kiddo!” Kuroo held his hand up and Eita lightly tapped his hand. “Alright!”

“Hoot!” They watched as Butternut flew into the tree and made himself comfortable. Eita giggled as Akaashi sighed.

“Of course, Butternut. You’ll make any spot your new napping spot.”

“Hooot.” The owl agreed.

“Night night, Butternut!” Eita giggled while hugging Bokuto’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> Because it's December 1st, why not start off this wonderful month with a bonus oneshot? Don't worry guys, Monday's oneshot will be posted on time ;)!
> 
> Also! Thank you everyone for your input on the KuroKen fanfic idea! I am planning on writing it and as soon as I finish up two more Tiny!Semi Christmas oneshots and two gifts; and a college paper ( ╥ω╥ ) , I will be working on it!
> 
> And as usual, thank you for reading! If you enjoyed this, why not leave a comment or kudo because they really do make my day. And they motivate me to write more cuteness of this precious family! If you have a suggestion for an adventure Akaashi, Bokuto, and Semi can do next, please leave in the comments blow!
> 
> Again, thank you for reading and I will see you again on Akaashi’s birthday!! December 5th!


End file.
